Created with Me
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Shada exists so therefore Bakura must exist as well. Airshipping Theif BakuraxPriest Shada


Title: Created with Me

Author: Blemery1, aka Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG

Pairing(s): Airshipping Theif Bakura x Priest Shada

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yugioh

Spoilers: none

Summary: Shada exists so therefore Bakura must exist as well.

A/N: Inspired by prompt, but kinda went in another direction.

It was no surprise to priest Shada that a man like thief Bakura  
existed. The items of power had been created in such a way, that it  
was only natural for the gods to leave one survivor to avenge those  
who had suffered to create them. But it was not because of the items  
that he was not surprised. It was because of who he was. The self  
sworn protector of the items, he would not know what this would entail  
in years to come, but as of now it was his duty to make sure the items  
did not fall into the wrong hands.

Because, he himself existed to protect the items, then he knew there  
had to be a being that existed to destroy them. If there was none,  
then there would no point in Shada to exist at all. That's why it  
surprised Shada when he realized that the gods had played a cruel  
trick on him.

He fell for the thief. It happened by accident. He was traveling north  
almost completely alone, only a select guard and one slave were with him.

In the deserts, just outside of Giza lay the battered, dieing body of  
a young man. He was not old enough to marry yet, but he was no longer  
a child. Shada was not cruel like his brothers of the faith, so he  
brought the young man to Giza with him and nursed him to health.

That's when he first met Bakura. The young man was very grateful and  
let Shada take him under his wing. The young man was very attentive  
and gave no cause for suspicion. He would know later that Bakura did  
not betray him until he returned with the young man to the Pharaoh's  
palace.

Bakura was like the Priest's shadow, learning everything he could  
about the Pharaoh, the other Priests, and the items. They spent so  
much time together, that it was no wonder that they grew intimate.

It was the very night that they copulated Shada knew the truth. The  
item that he now possessed transferred the intentions of Bakura to  
Shada. It was not like when he entered a man's soul room, it was just  
an intense feeling of betrayal, regret, and duty.

As soon as they finished their love making, Shada pulled away. "Go."

"What?"

"Go do what you must," Shada ordered. He knew that he should stop  
Bakura, enter his soul room and change his personality, or just force  
him never to leave his side. He could not do that however. He loved  
Bakura. He could not stop him, but he also knew that he could not  
watch him.

"Shada, don't do this," Bakura's hand shook as it touched his shoulders.

"I must. I already betrayed Pharaoh enough. I brought you in here. I  
caused all of them to trust you. I gave you the knowledge that would  
allow you to do what you must. I will not condone anything else."  
Shada brushed Bakura's hand away and pointed to the door. "Don't come  
back. Don't ever."

"I'm sorry," Bakura whispered. Shada knew it was true. He could feel  
Bakura's regret still lingering from earlier. Bakura did care for him.  
But, he had to finish what was meant of him.

Shada could not watch him leave; he knew what would become of his sin.

--

It was because he let Bakura go, that Shada swore to protect the  
items, and his Pharaoh. He was in the shadow by his friend's side when  
Bakura went after the Scales. He could not step in because it was not  
in his power to do so.

He saw the cruelty that Bakura could have, but he could not blame him.  
He knew the story behind the items creation and he knew that Bakura  
had witnessed worse. He could only feel his heart clench at his  
lover's revenge.

Kalim gave him the Scales. It was a wise choices, he knew how far  
Shada's relationship with Bakura went, although others seemed not to  
associate the tomb robber with the boy he had rescued from the desert.

When Bakura came to claim his prize, the Scales, he could not  
challenge his love. He froze in his pursuit and turned. Shada force  
himself to believe that Bakura was just returning the favor, since he  
had given Bakura his freedom. But he knew that Bakura could not attack  
him, not yet.

--

Mahado came to him after the Pharaoh's tomb was ransacked. He asked  
Shada for his help and guidance. It was with Shada's help that Mahado  
formed the idea of sealing himself in the tomb, and it Shada was the  
one to watch him do it.

He had hoped that the plan would work, but his love was stronger and  
smarter then he thought. He was not around to witness Mahado's defeat,  
but he had been a good friend, more loyal that Shada was to their  
king. It had been a blow.

Shada had wept. But, he could not find it in his heart to finish  
Bakura completely. The Pharaoh could.

--

It ended up being Shada's fault for allowing Bakura soul to live on.  
After the Pharaoh was gone, Shada had happened upon a battered, dieing  
alone in the desert.

Shada dropped to his knees, and held the man in his arms as he  
struggle with his last minutes. "Shada, thank you for letting me go."

"Hush."

"I could not have loved you if you had not. I was too consumed with  
revenge. I would have turned from you," Bakura whispered in his arms.  
His eyes had remained closed, but he knew the embrace of his one time  
lover.

"You need to rest."

"I will. In peace, I did not succeed in vengeance for my family, but I  
at least stood up for their unnecessary death," Bakura whispered. "I  
do not regret any of it, except perhaps knowing you first."

"Bakura, don't."

"You were created with me weren't you? Like twin stars, you were  
created with me, only we did not affect each other the way we should  
have." Bakura was delirious. Shada could tell it was almost time for  
him to depart. "Detached binaries."

"Hush Bakura! I am not going to allow you to die," Shada had said it  
before he had even thought it. He sucked in a breath at his words. His  
Pharaoh had used his life to stop Bakura, and the world would be  
better if Bakura turned to dust. But, Shada could not watch him die.  
Bakura had gotten his way the last time they were together, this time  
the Priest would do it his way.

"You do not deserve death or peace. Your people were slaughtered, but  
in avenging them you betrayed what is really in your heart."

"Shada?" Bakura opened his eyes looking at his lover for the last time  
in this life.

Shada pulled the ring from Bakura's chest, and expertly sealed  
Bakura's soul into the item. Bakura's body turned to dust, and that  
world was better for it.

--

The priest lived many years after that day. He taught his children,  
and grandchildren about his the items, and entrusted his line with the  
items for generation to come. On Shada's last breath, just as in his  
lover's last breath, he had part of his own soul sealed into the Ankh.

He made certain that his eldest son place him in that item, because it  
powers would allow him access to the souls locked in the other items.  
It meant that when they reawakened he would too. Hopefully his family  
would still protect the item, and he could use his host to truly help  
his Pharaoh in the future.

But, the Ankh also allowed him to do one other thing; it allowed him  
the freedom to never be alone in his soul room.

He had access to the others, and the rooms of the keepers. He visited  
his love often and his king few. It maybe what affected the loss of  
his Pharaoh memory.


End file.
